Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes the development of an indoor way-finding device utilizing the unique magnetic anomaly patterns that exist in modern, man-made structures. The proposed system will record the magnitude of magnetic field strength from sensors in three orthogonal axes. The time history of these magnetic data points can be continuously compared with an electronic map of magnetic anomalies (or, "signature") to determine current position within a building. Magnetic anomalies render a magnetic compass useless for finding a directional bearing. However, these same invisible anomalies represent valuable, unique indoor terrain features measurable by magnetic sensors located inside a small, portable device. Such a device would be able to provide low-vision users with a valuable indoor low-cost way-finding tool analogous to a Global Positioning System (GPS) device used outdoors.